The invention is based on a priority patent application EP08161721.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Driver assistant systems are well known and are implemented more and more in vehicles.
It is known to provide a blind spot detection/Lane Change Assist (LCA) system for a vehicle that detects the presence of another vehicle or object in the lane next to the host vehicle, where it may be difficult for the driver of the host vehicle to determine whether or not there is another vehicle or object adjacent to the host vehicle. Such a blind spot detection/LCA system often includes a visual indicator that visually indicates to the driver that another vehicle or object has been detected. The visual indicator (commonly a light emitting diode or the like) is often located at the reflective mirror element of the exterior rearview mirror assembly and external of the vehicle cabin, or may be located interior to the vehicle, such as at the A-pillar of the vehicle within the interior of the vehicle cabin (such as on MY 2005 Volvo vehicle models equipped with camera-based BLIS systems). The visual blind spot/LCA indicators indicate or alert the driver of the host vehicle the presence or impending presence of another vehicle in a blind spot in an adjacent side lane that typically cannot be readily seen within the field of view of the exterior mirror reflective element of the exterior mirror assembly mounted at that side of the vehicle, and/or cannot be readily seen by the driver's peripheral vision or the like. The visual blind spot/LCA indicators typically must be viewable principally or solely by the driver of the host vehicle and not by drivers of other vehicles. If the indicator is located external to the vehicle cabin, and especially since it is now common to use turn signals on exterior mirrors, any visibility of the indicator to the driver of another vehicle (such as a trailing vehicle or an overtaking vehicle) may cause confusion to the driver of the other vehicle as to whether or not the indicator is a turn signal indicator or some other vehicle lighting or the like. This may be particularly problematic when the visual blind spot/LCA indicator is located behind (and often supported by) the reflective mirror element of the vehicle exterior mirror assembly, and may be especially confusing if other indicators are also disposed behind/supported by the mirror reflective element, such as turn signal indicators. For example, somewhat costly and complicated visual blind spot/LCA indicator constructions have been contemplated that, when placed behind and supported by the mirror reflective element, attempt to have their projected beam of emitted light shielded from view by other drivers and attempt to be directed principally to be viewed by the driver of the host vehicle. This can be further complicated by the fact that the mirror reflective element (and hence any visual blind spot/LCA indicator supported thereon/there behind) is adjustable via a mirror actuator.
Thus, prior art visual blind spot/LCA indicators are often supported by and to the rear of the movable mirror reflective element, so as to be viewable by a driver of the host vehicle through the reflective element of the mirror assembly. For example, a transmissive window may be formed in the reflective coating or coatings of the reflective element and an illumination source or indicator may be positioned so as to direct or emit illumination through the window and toward the driver of the host vehicle so as to be viewable by the driver of the host vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved visual blind spot/LCA indicator that is readily viewable by a driver of the host vehicle and not visible or viewable by a driver of another vehicle. In the EP 1652727 an indicator at the rear view mirror is used, wherein the indicator light is adapted to avoid distortion of the driver. For this purpose a special optic with Fresnel lenses is used to adapt power of the light to the different views of drivers in different seat positions.
The EP 0443185 B1 shows a indicator system positioned at the base of the vehicle with a couple of LEDs to indicate dangerous situation with different colors.
The intention of the invention is to provide a simple indicator light for mass production which can installed at different positions of a rear view mirror and allows a simple production of the product.